Improvements in technology have revolutionized the communication of data in many environments, such as business, medical, education, government, security, weather, emergency, transportation and household environments.
Data communication includes conveying information visually and/or aurally. The fact that sound conveys information is often overlooked, but a significant part of daily life and function—examples include: door bells, alarm clocks, timers, alert signals, and recognized tones like the NBC Universal® trio that evoke an association.
More specifically, aurally communicated data, otherwise known as sonification, may include, for example, a sound signal such as an alarm to convey a change in condition, such as current or imminent danger or distress. Sound signals can also convey a range of conditions or variable states.
Numerous examples illustrate the use of a sound signal as a form of data communication. The classic example of sonification is the Geiger counter, which provides a sonic measure of the amount or density of material its sensors detect. Another such example is a smoke detector, which monitors an environment for the presence of smoke. When a monitored condition changes to match a predetermined parameter, i.e., the presence of smoke above a predetermined threshold, the detector generates an alarm. The alarm communicates data to all those present in the environment that smoke and possibly a fire is causing a threatening or unsafe situation. Typically, all smoke detectors generate a similar alarm or sound that everyone comes to associate with a smoke detector. These alarms are usually repetitive, loud, and persistent, for example, a constant high pitched electronic sound, a warbling sound, or a beeping sound. Their intention is to cause a fight-or-flight response, which may cause a person to flee or attempt to eliminate the danger. However, they may also cause panic or irrational behavior.
Numerous examples also exist that illustrate a visual signal as a form of data communication. One such example is a beacon or a light bar on an emergency vehicle, which communicates data to all those present in the environment that there is an emergency situation. Typically, beacons or light bars alert members of the public, either as they approach the vehicle, or it approaches them.
Data is usually communicated based on a change in a condition. When a condition changes to match a predetermined parameter, a sound signal and/or visual signal may be generated. Typically, a sound signal and/or visual signal are generated in response to only one change in condition, e.g., on or off, and are considered unsophisticated in the respect of communicating data continuously to convey all changes occurring in a condition that is being monitored. Several types of devices and systems are known that monitor conditions for changes.
One such example is a security system that utilizes sensors to monitor conditions, for example the status of doors and windows such as locked/unlocked. When a monitored condition changes to match a predetermined parameter, i.e., a door becomes unlocked, a sound signal such as a siren is generated by the sensor. The siren communicates data to all those present in the environment that an intruder may be nearby.
Another example is a portable device that monitors conditions of the device itself. Data communication includes a sound signal generated by the portable device to communicate a change in condition, for example a ring tone to communicate an incoming call.
Other examples of communicating data relating to a change in condition, or a range of condition values, include monitoring the status of patients in a hospital, or the status of electrical equipment or machinery such as vehicles, computers, computer networks or industrial equipment employed in power plants or manufacturing plants, to name a few.
Present day sound signals and visual signals that communicate data are typically received and interpreted by all persons in the vicinity of the signal. Some signals, by their very nature, are designed to raise awareness by being distinctive and not blending in with the surrounding environment.
In environments that have many monitoring devices, such as a patient intensive care unit, sonic output of the various devices are not coordinated. They tend to be alarming, annoying, and cacophonous.
Music impacts mood, atmosphere, and energy. Too often informational sounds and music compete with each other. In a commercial setting the inventory control alert that is used in many stores is loud and disturbing and conflicts with the desire to make customers feel comfortable and encourage them to remain. This invention bridges the gap between the need to know certain information while providing a satisfying or comfortable environmental experience.
There is a demand for a system and methods of communicating data regarding the status of one or more monitored condition using sound signals that only certain persons recognize and interpret. Additionally, there is a demand for a system and methods of communicating data in a coordinated or harmonious system. Additionally, there is a demand for a system and methods of communicating data that considers the psychological impact of the environment and thus encodes the data musically. The present invention satisfies these demands.